Jets
by Queenofthebloodmoon
Summary: Ryan and Mimi are two  girl in the air force. After they get their jets they go to fly in a forest on decepticon lands. After being mistaken for seekers, they are held prisoner, but will bonds form?
1. Chapter 1

**Haha! Im back! And to the story!**

* * *

"Hey you jerk get up!" Mimi Write yelled at an unconscious Ryan Delmiro. "What…" "Today they're going to let us have our jets stupid!" " I'm up!" Ryan looked at Mimi and sighed. "Really, you're going to wear that?" "Yes."

Mimi was about 5'8" with blond hair that had pink streaks. She wore a leather jump suit that was unzipped to show a hot pink bikini top. She also had two tattoos, a snake going up her leg and three x's on her neck.

Ryan was the opposite. She was 5'7" and had long black hair. She wore a long red jacket and underneath she had on a black tank top and long dark denim pants. Tattooed on her arm were the words 'U.S air force.' And she had a silver chain bracelet. A scar runs down from her eye like a tear streak.

They both looked at each other before walking out to the field. "So, what plane do you think they'll give us?" asked Mimi. 'I hope I get a F-22 raptor, those are like the planes for gods!" Ryan looked up from her badge as Lieutenant. "I might get my dads old plane." Mimi was confused, "what plane is that?" "Remember the old F-22 he had before…"

Mimi sighed, "I shouldn't have asked, sorry." "It's okay." The girls stood in line for their entry to the jets. Then the instructor stood up, "Alright people! Heres the list! Dena, cargo plane. Jameson, with Dena. Oh my…" It got silent as people looked at her wondering why she stopped. Then she smiled.

"Mimi Write, F-22 Raptor as part of a two flyer squad." Mimi let out a yes; it was very well known she was the second best flyer on the whole base. Then she paused, "who's the other flyer?" the instructor smiled and looked at Ryan.

" Ryan Demiro, you have been raised from lieutenant all the way to Major! You get your fathers old F-22 raptor and are part of the two-flyer squad with Write! Congrats!" Ryan was in shock. "…What?"

* * *

Later

Mimi was standing on her jet laughing. Ryan gazed at the raptor in front of her, still in shock. "Well? Are you going to give it a test drive with me, Captain Delmiro?" Mimi said. "Hell yea." Both climbed in and started to prep their jets for the flight. "Ready Dactyl?"

"Clear M'n'M." Ryan's jet started to move and took to the air first, Mimi following close behind.

They flew to a forest and started to do stunts and rolls. They were completely unaware of what was about to happen.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**_(/REVIEW/)_**

**To see what happens next!**

**Press the button!**


	2. Chapter 2

I had extra time today so Heres the next chappie!

**

* * *

MasterCheifAnderson**: Yea sorry but I fixed that. You do make a very good point and if I did offend anybody that's in the military, I apologize. Thankfully its not real, but I understand, my dads in the military and I might join the air force when im done with schooling! Thank you for you're words, I'm a huge fan of your writings!

**Red6**: Thanks buddy for the support! See you Monday!

Disclaimer: (cries) I only own Ryan. Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Mimi belongs to my best friend Red6!

* * *

Ryan pressed a few button and checked her flight path. She smiled, "So you still work, huh?" " Dactyl, stop ogling the controls and look where your flying or your going to end up in the heap with that old plane!" Yelled Mimi over the radio.

"M'n'M, shut up, M'kay?" She responded, not noticing the scanner she flew by. She looked into Mimi cockpit to see he wearing her headphones. "M'n'M, why do you're headphones have anime wolf ears ductaped on them?" "'Cause it can!" Ryan just shook her head.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Lord Megatron! Our scanners have picked up two intruders!" Megatron looked at Sideways. "Well?" Sideways jut stood there confused. Megatron sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiots. Starscream, get your trine and go after them!"

Starscream gritted his dental plates as he left to get Skywarp and Thundercracker.

* * *

With Ryan

"Dactyl, I'm picking up two incoming bogeys from the top and one from behind." Ryan's eyes drifted to the top as three other F-22's came into view. One was purple and the second one was blue but the third one looked just like her jet, but with strange symbols on it. "It's almost like another language…" She whispered.

The third jet barrel rolled toward her as a voice came over radio. "Seeker, Identify yourself." 'Seeker? What's a seeker?' She could tell Mimi was busy dealing with the other two jets. She narrowed her eyes. "You are on restricted military parameters. State your name, rank, and station or I will be forced to use violent force on you."

* * *

With Starscream

Starscream heard her response. "Figures, it's the humans!"

* * *

With the other decepticons

Shockwave and Soundwave were listening into the fight and Shockwave turned to Megatron. "Sir, could I have Starscream scan the jets and get a profile on the humans?"

Megatron smirked, "Yes, I would like to see who is controlling those planes so well." "Objective. Starscream: scan jets. Report findings to Shockwave." Soundwave droned out.

* * *

With Starscream

Starscream relayed the orders to Skywarp and proceeded to scan Ryan's jet. A few seconds later both had sent back the information and went back to dealing with the two women.

* * *

With Ryan

Ryan shivered; feeling like something was looking at her, all of her. The jet and everything. "Dactyl, did you feel that?" Mimi asked over the radio. " Yea." 'Those aren't normal jets' She thought.

* * *

With the other decepticons

Shock wave walked to the main screen and put the information on there for Megatron to see. " These are the profiles of the humans Lord Megatron." "Good, open them." Megatron ordered. Shockwave nodded to Soundwave who pressed a few buttons, pulling up the first profile.

**

* * *

Mimi Write**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 99lbs**

**Gender:Female**

**Eyes: pink**

**Hair: Blond/pink hair-streaks **

**Occupation: Military, Air force, two flier jet force: Lieutenant**

**Hobbies: cooking**

**Background: Only child, parents died in car accident.**

**Extra: Single, has a tattoo on her leg and one on her neck.**

**Likes: Pink, music, wolfs, Ect…**

**Hates: being mistaken for a girly girl.**

* * *

Then it showed a few pictures of her as Megatron rolled his optics at the decepticons drooling at her body. "Next."

**

* * *

Ryan Delmiro **

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 120lbs**

**Gender: Female**

**Eyes: Violet**

**Hair: Black**

**Occupation: Military, Air force, captain of two flier jet force: Major**

**Hobbies: Hacker, gamer, mechanic. **

**Background: N/A**

**Extra: Single, has tattoo on arm.**

**Likes: Black, music, games, electronics, Ect…**

**Hates: pink, anything girly.**

* * *

"Starscream, capture these two humans, we could use them." Megatron said over the com.

* * *

With Starscream

" Of course!" He transformed and flew after Ryan as his brothers did the same to Mimi.

* * *

With Ryan

"What the hell is that?" Ryan screamed after witnessing Starscream transform. He shot her jets wings, which in turn sent her flying out the top, forced to see her dads plane break to pieces beneath her. Closing her eyes, she waited for the coming fall to kill her, accepting her fate as Mimi screamed in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for all the reviews every body!**

**Mastercheifanderson:** that's wonderful!

Me no own transformers!

Warning: lots of music!

* * *

The wind whipped through Ryan's hair.

**Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me **

**And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see **

**It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you**

** My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear **

**If you want me hold me back **

She slowly opened her eyes to see the monster transform and disappear out of sight.

**Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail **

**And so we go back to the remedy **

**Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie**

** And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" **

She remembered all the fun she had in her life. "This is the final say of me, isn't it?"

**I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away **

**So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long **

**It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure**

** I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here If you want me hold me back **

Mimi saw the plane explode and she flinched away, seeing the wings land in the lake. "No…no…NO!" She screamed.

**Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail **

**And so we go back to the remedy **

**Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie **

**And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" **

**Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail **

**And so we go back to the remedy **

**Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie **

Both girls slowly headed to the ground. Ryan had a tear slipping down her cheek.

"_**My little girl. Look at how've you grown!" Ryan's eyes snapped open. "D…DADDY!" The 6 year old ran to her father, but when she went to touch his hand, he turned to dust. "NO…NO…NNNOOOOOO! DADDY!" She screamed!**_

"So, I'm going to die just like my father, huh?'

**And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" **

Mimi smiled, knowing and remembering her first time meeting Ryan.

"_**Huff, huff…" Short breaths were taken. She had run again. She couldn't take the foster care any more. A small crack and foot steppes in front of her gained her attention. "Hey, you okay?" She looked at the teen in front of her. Young and beautiful. The girl smiled. "Come with me, ok?"**_

"if I hadn't gone with you, I'd be dead. Thank you."

**Hold your eyes closed, take me in Hold your eyes closed, take me in**

Both eyes closed as Ryan drifted into a soft unconscious state and Mimi opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you so much."

**Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail **

**And so we go back to the remedy**

**Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie **

**And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" **

**Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail**

** And so we go back to the remedy**

** Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie **

**And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" **

* * *

Ryan jumped up, breathing hard. She remembered slowly seeing the water of the lake rushing up to her face. She looked around. The room was decent sized, made entirely of metal and looked more like a cage. She spotted Mimi unconscious in the corner. "Ow…" Then it came rushing back, hard and fast. A tear slid to her cheek. Then she snapped. The earsplitting shriek sang throughout the room. "Damn it, why? Tell me, WHY?"

She crawled over to Mimi and went to shake the other woman awake but instead of waking up she just murmured something about SGT Johnson. She sighed and looked around. Then she got an idea. "Where is it?" She pulled out a small package and opened it. It was an ipod and she picked shuffle and started to play music.

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floooooor **

She smirked and started to sing along.

**Beaten why for (why for)**

**Can't take much more**

**Here we go!**

**Here we go!**

**Here we go!**

**One - Nothing wrong with me**

**Two - Nothing wrong with me**

**Three - Nothing wrong with me**

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

Shockwave and Soundwave were both going to see the prisoners, but paused when they heard the music coming from the cell.

**One - Something's got to give**

**Two - Something's got to give**

**Three - Something's got to give**

Ryan continued to sing even when she heard Mimi moving around, still unconscious.

**Now**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the flooooor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the flooooor**

**Now!**

**Push me again**

**This is the end**

**Here we go!**

**Here we go!**

**Here we go!**

**One - Nothing wrong with me**

**Two - Nothing wrong with me**

**Three - Nothing wrong with me**

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**One - Something's got to give**

**Two - Something's got to give**

**Three - Something's got to give**

By now both Decepticons had gotten to the main room and pulled up the camera video. Shockwave called Megatron over their com. "Lord Megatron, you must see this."

**Now**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the flooooor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Skin against skin blood and bone**

**You're all by yourself but you're not alone**

**You wanted in now you're here**

**Driven by hate consumed by fear**

Stunned was an understatement. All the Decepticons had gathered to hear the song playing. Sick smiles were spread around the room.

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

** Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floooooooor**

**One - Nothing wrong with me**

**Two - Nothing wrong with me**

**Three - Nothing wrong with me**

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**One - Something's got to give**

**Two - Something's got to give**

**Three - Something's got to give**

**Now**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the flooooor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

Ryan finished with a whisper and laughed at the song that played next. She began to sing strongly and loudly to the song while Mimi silently awoke and stayed silent.

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head**

**Contemplating everything you ever said**

**Now I see the truth I got a doubt**

**A different motive in your eyes**

**And now I'm out, see you later**

**I see your fantasy**

**You want to make it a reality paved in gold**

**See inside, inside of our heads, yeah**

**Well, now that's over**

**I see your motives inside**

**Decisions to hide**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong**

Neither girls saw the shadows and heard the stepped of Megatron and his little group of bots following him as the rest stayed in the room. Mimi smiled and sat back, knowing this was the first time in a while Ryan had the emotions to sing.

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**And this is not where you belong**

**I can't give everything away**

**I won't give everything away**

This was true. Ryan had lost everything that she ever had. She wasn't going to loose her best friend and her mind in this new place.

**Conclusions manifest, your first impression's**

**Got to be your very best**

**I see you're full of shit and that's alright**

**That's how you play, I guess you get through**

**Every night, well, now that's over**

**I see your fantasy**

**You want to make it a reality paved in gold**

**See inside, inside of our heads, yeah**

**Well, now that's over**

**I see your motives inside**

**Decisions to hide**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**And this is not where you belong**

**Where you belong?**

**(I can't give everything away)**

**This is not where you belong**

**(I won't give everything away)**

**I know,I know all about,I know,I know all about**

**I know,I know all about,I know,I know all about**

**Your motives inside **

** your decision to hide**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong**

Mimi laughed and joined in at the last second.

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**And this is not where you belong**

**Where you belong?**

**This is not were you belong**

**(I can't give everything away)**

**This is not were you belong**

**(I won't give everything away)**

**This is not were you belong**

The girls laughed and collapsed together. "I haven't heard you sing in three years, Ryan!" Mimi's eyes sparkled as she rolled over. "Just one more song for me, please?" With a sigh Ryan agreed. And let Mimi pick a song. "Remember, this is a duet." "Wha-?" The music started. A mischievous Smile spread across her face.

**Ryan: **

**In sleep he sang to me In dreams he came **

**That voice which calls to me **

**And speaks my name **

**And do I dream again? **

**For now I find **

**The phantom of the opera is there, **

**Inside my mind **

The song surprised everybody as they silently entered the room and watched.

**Mimi: **

**Sing once again with me**

** Our strange duet **

**My power over you**

** Grows stronger yet**

** And though you turn from me to glance behind **

**The phantom of the opera is there **

**Inside your mind **

**Ryan: Those who have seen your face **

**Draw back in fear **

**I am the mask you wear **

**Mimi: It's me they hear**

Megatron smirked at the lyrics and waited for the correct point in time. "Amazing." Shockwave murmured.

**Both: My/Your spirit and my/your voice**

** In one combined **

**The phantom of the opera is there inside my/your mind **

**Is that the phantom of the opera? **

**Beware the phantom of the opera**

** Mimi:**

** In all your fantasies you always knew **

**That man and mystery **

**Ryan: **

**Were both in you**

** Both:**

** And in this labyrinth **

**Where night is blind**

** The Phantom of the opera is here/there **

**Ryan: **

**Inside my mind **

**Mimi:**

** Sing, my Angel of Music!**

** Ryan:**

**He's there, the Phantom of the Opera . . .**

**(There were lots of vocal parts I couldn't write)**

Both girl stopped and panted slightly. "God, I haven't gotten to sing like that for years!" Ryan exclaimed. Mimi smiled and let the last song play. "Don't have to sing to this one." "Okay."

**Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour**  
**Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us**

**Sanctus Espiritus!**  
**Sanctus Espiritus!**  
**Sanctus Espiritus!**

**In my darkest hours**  
**I could not foresee**  
**That the tide could turn so fast to this degree**  
**Can't believe my eyes**  
**How can you be so blind?**  
**Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?**

**Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned**  
**So in the end now what have we gained?**

**Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour**  
**Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us**  
**Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?**  
**Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?**

**Are they themselves to blame**  
**The misery, the pain?**  
**Didn't we let go?**  
**Allowed it,let it grow**  
**If we can't restrain**  
**The beast which dwells inside**  
**It will find it`s way somehow, somewhere in time**

**Will we remember all of the suffering**  
**`Cause if we fail it will be in vain**

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**  
**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**  
**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?**  
**Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?**

**Sanctus Espiritus!**  
**Sanctus Espiritus!**

**Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour**  
**Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us**  
**Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?**  
**Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony? (ending agony!)**

**Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour (solemn hour!)**  
**Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us (all around us!)**  
**Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?**  
**Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?**

"Amazing for such inferior creatures!" The women's heads snapped over to the area the transformers were standing in. Mimi fell to the ground and Ryan backed up in response to the sight. Megatron moved forward, but was cut off by Frenzy and Rumble.

"Look at the useless fleshies, cowering in fear." Rumble teased, circling Ryan. "Whose in fear? I couldn't hear you Mr. pain-in-the-ass." Ryan said in defense. Rumble growled but Frenzy interrupted. "Are the fleshies female or male?" It went silent. Mimi coughed and Rumble smirked, grabbing Ryan from behind.

"Frenzy, they are female. See? They have the mammary glands on their chest. The men are hairy on their body too." He reached under her jacket and groped her chest. Mimi couldn't hold it in anymore, and started laughing while Ryan threw a metal slab at her. Ryan slowly turned to Rumble. "Get your hand out of my shirt and off my boob." She stated calmly.

Mimi stood up and walked to Frenzy. "Sit back and watch the show." Ryan's hair was covering her eyes and the Decepticons could hear her growling. "STOP GROPING MY BOOB YOU ASS!" Rumble was nailed in the face with a foot and flew into the wall by Mimi.

"Wow, that the first person to grope you that wasn't drunk, insane, or retarted Ryan." Mimi said. Megatron raised an optic ridge. "Fleshy, you keep count of this?" "Well, not everyday some idiot finds something attractive in Ryan, aren't that right?" Ryan slowly turned so Mimi could see her face. She paled and ran behind Megatron with a squeak. "DON'T KILL ME! IM NOT READY TO DIE YET!" She wailed.

Ryan rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to kill you." She turned only to walk into Shockwaves face. She backed up quickly. "Interesting creature." He said. Ryan turned and ignored him, looking at the leader. "I have a question. Who was the jerk that destroyed my dads jet?" Once again silence took over. Mimi walked out and put her hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Megatron let a malicious grin take over his face. "Starscream did, though that jet was starting to fall apart, no?" "Where is this 'Starscream'?" Ryan asked. It was Starscream's turn to walk up and lowered his face to her eye level. It was silent, but a noise sounded throughout the room and all eyes turned to Mimi. She smiled, "Just listen." She said. Then the music started.

**I hold on so nervously to me and my drink**

**I wish it was coolin' me**

**But so far has not been good, it's been shitty**

**And I feel awkward, as I should**

"Do you know how important that jet was to me? That jet had been in my family since before my father joined the air force!" "How does that effect me fleshy?"

**This club has got to be the most pretentious thing**

**Since I thought you and me**

**Well, I am imagining a dark lit place**

**Or your place or my place**

**Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you**

**I wanna make you move because you're standin' still**

**If your body matches what your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through me on my way to you**

"What are you monster?"

**I hold out for one more drink before I think**

**Im lookin' too desperately**

**But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home**

**If one thing really means one**

**This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks**

**That would be cool with me**

**Well, I'm still imagining a dark lit place**

**Or your place or my place**

"Something beyond your understanding Fleshy."

**Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you**

**I wanna make you move because you're standin' still**

**If your body matches what your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through me on my way to you**

**Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you**

**I wanna make you move because you're standin' still**

**If your body matches what your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through me on my way to you**

Narrowed eyes. "Nothing is out of my understanding."

**Not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you**

**I wanna make you move because you're standin' still**

**If your body matches what your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through me on my way to you**

**You'll probably move right through me on my way to you**

**You'll probably move right through me on my way to you**

"Mabie or mabie not. We'll see." He sneered.

Mimi eyes widened. "Stop, now!" She yelled. All heads turned to her and she went to Ryan. "Not now, okay?" She said to both. With a growl Ryan glared at Starscream and turned to Megatron. "Where are we, who are you, what are you?" "All in due time fleshy." He sneered.

Ryan sighed, seeing that they weren't going to get anything out of this, and slid down against the wall. Mimi turned to Megatron. "Why do you have us? What reason do you have?" "You were in our space, you shouldn't have flown here in the first place, human."

* * *

So?

I don't own:

**Remedy, Seether**

**Bodies, Drowning Pool**

**Headstrong, Trapt**

**Phantom of the Opera**

**Our Solemn Hour, Within Temptation**

**Paralyzer, Finger Eleven**


End file.
